Right to Rule
by Candle in the Night
Summary: A female Warlock is instructed to meet the Queen of the Reef once more after the events of the Black Garden. There, she can observe the secretive ruler and learn that there is more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll admit; I'm not a massive fan of Destiny. The game was enjoyable but felt like it only tapped a small percentage of its potential. The 'Ruthless Queen' was a fascinating character but we tragically saw little of her or the Reef that treads light and dark. This is an attempt to at least give her some time to shine. This fic will be seen through the eyes of a female Human Warlock though, and yes, I took one or two liberties, the game hardly explains all.**

**Chapter One **

It was strange. After the final fight against the old God in the Black Garden, she expected things to have changed somehow. Like the fight would have shaped the entire galaxy. That Guardians would strike back at the Darkness in an unstoppable tidal wave of righteous fury, reclaiming what was lost so long ago.

And yet, very little had changed.

The Fallen still pressed at the borders of the last City. The Cabal, despite the Guardians seemingly devastating strikes against their leadership had quickly reorganised and tightened their grip even further on Mars. Hive still lurked in the shadows.

Even the Vex, despite losing, from an outside perspective at least, a crucial part of their war machine, still managed to hold their own on multiple fronts.

Despite all the speeches and praise that the Speaker had lavished on the Guardians upon their return after the victorious fight, it had only bought breathing room and little else. Vague predictions of the Travellers healing were all well and good to the hopeful, but for others used to cold hard facts felt differently- it was a worrying idea that the Traveller may have been starved of life too long to be functional once more.

Sighing at her own melancholic thoughts, Elissa pushed away from the railing that supported her view of the sprawling City.

Perhaps her victory had provided the morale boost the City desperately needed to push the Darkness back further, it was hard to tell. One thing that was certain though was that overgrown organ needed to die.

_And die it did._ Elissa thought with a smirk, rolling her shoulders to loosen some of the muscles.

The fight had been long and hard and not without scars. Elissa winced as her ribs groaned in protest as she continued to experimentally test her body's limits. She had been impaled by a teleporting Minotaur that like its ancient namesake of old had charged her. Had it not been for her ability to summon arcane powers, the machine likely would have ended her.

Elissa's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing behind her, making no attempt to hide their presence. Perhaps wary of the last time someone had snuck up unannounced on the Warlock.

_Elissa continued to browse the wares of the gunsmith hoping in vain he was selling something worth spending her bottomless pit of glimmer on. No such luck though, as he continued to stock low quality weapons unsuited for a Guardian of her ability. _

_Just before she turned to leave, a hand appeared and grabbed her by the shoulder. Reacting automatically, Elissa pivoted on her left foot and used the momentum of her right leg to sweep away the legs of the person who had dared to touch her._

_The man went down with a crash, all limbs and a flamboyant cape that revealed the identity of her unfortunate victim- her Hunter team mate, Crayta._

Elissa had apologised profusely afterwards of course, she was a warrior but not unversed in social manners. After all felling Guardians in full view of the courtyard was considered rude. Crayta had laughed it off though, as he did most things. Hunters tended to be less serious than most, certainly more light-hearted than her other teammate, Xon, the Exo Titan who made the third member of her team.

"You should be relaxing with your fellows, Guardian" The docile voice from behind said. Elissa didn't even need to turn to know who was addressing her- The Speaker.

Turning on her heel, Elissa dipped her head low in acknowledgement. While technically the Speaker only guided the Guardians, everyone knew he was the true authority in the City. New Monarchy beliefs notwithstanding.

"I find quiet contemplation a balm for any ills I have".

The Speaker, as he often did, stayed silent for a few beats before answering. "Your wounds trouble you."

"I am fully healed and ready for action." As if in response to the words, Elissa's body thrummed with pain and she stooped slightly- _traitor!_

The Speaker titled his head in a silent question and the red head cringed at her own weakness.

"Perhaps I am not ready yet" she grudgingly admitted.

"I know you feel frustration that you are unable to return to the fight just yet". The Speaker said, moving to stand alongside Elissa to stare out at the vast City. "But perhaps there is another way you can serve."

Excitement briefly coursed its way through Elissa as she considered the possibility of returning to the field which was followed immediately by dread as she considered the option that she may be about to be retired to a desk job, or worse, selling scraps of armour for tokens.

She could never have guessed the Speaker's true intentions however.

"The Queen of the Reef has reached out to us. It seems she has been impressed by the Guardians destruction of the Black Garden." The Speaker turned to Elissa before continuing. "She has discussed opening diplomatic channels."

Elissa's brows shut up as she considered the possibility; The Awoken in the Reef had survived for an age, isolated and alone. Their expertises, knowledge and military support could make a real difference to Humanity's last City. If the Queen was making a show of friendship, it was only logical the chance be seized upon.

"Will you be sending diplomats to speak with her?"

The Speaker studied her closely for a second before answering.

"Just one actually."

She couldn't be sure, but Elissa could have sworn at that point the Speaker was smiling. "It is of course your decision, who will be you sending?"

The silence was deafening, and an answer in itself to Elissa.

"Me?" She asked quietly. Upon not getting a response she continued "but I'm just a soldier. My skills include shooting people in the head occasionally punctuated by hurling glass cannons at other people, not talking the leader of a sovereign nation into aiding us."

This time the Speaker did deign to answer, and shook his head slowly before answering. "You have successfully negotiated with the Queen before, and it is my belief she will be more amenable to your presence as a warrior than a trained diplomat; they respect strength Guardian. Sending someone unfamiliar with combat will make us appear weak in the eyes of the Awoken."

Realising she was running out of logical arguments, Elissa flailed her arms against the notion. "Why me and not Crayta or Xon then? They were just as influential as I was to ending the threat of the Black Garden?"

This time the Speaker actually did laugh. "Your companions, while loyal and potent warriors, lack the certain... finesse you do."

_What? The Mohawk inappropriate Hunter and the silent may-be-a-sociopath-Titan are not diplomatic material?_

"And unlike you" The Speaker said softly "They have returned to the field. You are the best choice for this mission Guardian."

Elissa leaned back against the railing and sighed while running her hand through her flame coloured hair. "Of course, I'll serve in whatever capacity the Traveller needs of me."

"This mission is of upmost importance Guardian" The Speaker said more firmly "I should not need to mention how beneficial any potential alliance would be."

Elissa straightened at the prospect of making a difference and sharply saluted. "I'll do my best. When do I leave?"

"Immediately, it would be unwise to keep the Queen waiting." The Speaker turned to leave before stopping "Light be with you, Guardian." And then he was gone, leaving the Warlock to digest the information alone.

Tapping the device on her wrist, Elissa pulled her Ghost from his storage.

"Why couldn't you have just enjoyed the rest like a normal person" He complained, shaking his head at the same time.

Elissa smirked before starting off in the direction of the hangar bay. "And miss all the fun? Never."

The Ghost made a noise that suspiciously sounded like groan before answering "If I had a speck of light for every time I regretted reviving you we wouldn't even need the Travellor. I could smother all our enemies in a loving shroud of death."

"Aw, you love me really" Elissa teased, not in the least put out.

"Let's just get this over with." Ghost grumbled, as he and his human descended towards their ship, ready to start their long journey to the Reef.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to use some creative ways of explaining the Awoken's territory in this chapter. The Reef is described as an asteroid belt so I doubt there's a planet they are occupying. They're described as a settlement so it's not ships they are using (otherwise they would be simply be nomads). That only really left one other option, as you'll find out further down.**

**Chapter Two**

"Unidentified ship, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken; state your business or be destroyed by order of the Queen."

_Still friendly as ever._

After a day of hard travel cooped up in her tiny cockpit, Elissa had finally reached the borders of the Reef. The almost blinding blue light spread across the horizon, occasionally punctuated by long destroyed vessels drifting lazily around the asteroid belt that the Awoken called their home. Despite all the knowledge the Cryptarchs had assembled over the decades, the Reef was still shrouded in mystery. How the Awoken had survived was an unknown, and they were uninterested in sharing the tale.

"I'm a representative of the Traveller, here to discuss business with the Queen." Elissa responded, far more confident this time than the first occasion she and the other two fire members were hailed.

The last they were all there, Crayta and Xon had let her do all the talking, perhaps sensing a women's voice was more likely to be respected in a matriarchal society. No doubt the Speaker had considered this as well. Elissa leaned back in her chair and resisted the urge to sigh once more at the decision while she waited for confirmation to be confirmed by the Awoken. There was little room for talking in a Guardian's life- smoke and death with time for rest and nourishment were the norm. What passed as free time and entertainment for the Guardians was spent kicking the shit out of one another in the simulated Crucible arena.

"Attention Guardian; please conform to these landing coordinates. If you deviate you will be treated as hostile."

Ignoring the threat, Elissa punched in the coordinates to her onboard computer and guided her fighter through the space ship graveyard. After several minutes of careful manoeuvring, Elissa approached the giant circular space station that served as the Capital of the Reef, not failing to notice the fleet of warships that were docked as well as the AA guns that were dotted around the hull of the station. That the Awoken had managed to build such a place and assemble a big enough fleet to give even the Cabal pause for thought was impressive, and gave another timely reminder to Elissa that this was an opportunity for Humanity that could not be squandered.

"Okay Ghost, I'm going to need you to stay silent for a while."

Her Ghost materialised seemingly out of thin air next to her shoulder and narrowed his optics at her "Afraid I'll say something stupid are you?"

Elissa laughed softly as she turned to face him "That is exactly the reason."

Ghost grumbled and muttered a sullen "fine" before disappearing again.

After setting the _Siren's Call_ down gently on the landing pad, Elissa rose from her seat and slipped her winged helmet over her head and holstered her trusty hand cannon before descending down the ship's ramp. The sight that greeted her caused her to stop mid-step.

Hundreds of armed and armoured Awoken, all marked with the Queen's emblem were marching into the hanger, and stopped to line up parallel to each other in perfect formation. At the end of the row of guards stood a solitarily waiting figure, adorned in dark clothing, arms crossed.

Cautiously, Elissa entered through the line of Awoken and was momentarily startled as they snapped to attention, boots thumping together as they did so. It was with interest Elissa noted that all the guards seemed to be female. It was strange coming from Earth where no stock was placed on gender to come to somewhere that so obviously valued one sex over the other. Approaching the shadowy figure that was stood alone, Elissa internally groaned.

_Great, not all female then._

The Queen's Brother did not exactly look pleased Elissa noted, though he had yet to look anything close to content that Elissa had seen so far. Elissa struggled not to snigger at the idea of him genuinely smiling, and instead masked it as a quiet cough. Stopping five yards before him, Elissa inclined her head as a gesture of respect and recited the words she had been memorising for hours.

"Greetings; as a representative of Earth, the Traveler and myself formally extend our deepest gratitude for your hospitality".

_There- short, to the point but still respectful, I'm a natural. Seasoned diplomats tremble in fear at my smooth talking._

Unfolding his arms, the Prince of the Reef scowled "I thought your Traveler was lying in a coma. Yet you claim that you speak with his authority?" he said coldly, a mocking inflection to his voice.

_Or not._

"The Traveler works through all who embrace the light" Elissa responded neutrally, thankful for her helmet as she gritted her teeth. It was her hope that because the Queen had been the one to open negotiations, her Brother might have granted the Guardians just the tiniest amount of respect while the prospect of an alliance was on the cards, but he seemed just as caustic as the last time she encountered him.

"Indeed" He responded, turning and leaving through the large automated doors "Follow me if you please."

Elissa quickly fell into step, grateful that their interaction was at an end. Mentally though she wondered if anything could be done to win him over to her side. She needed to make friends and fast otherwise she'd be heading home, her mission a failure.

And she never failed.

"Just so you know Guardian" The Prince said, interrupting her thoughts "If you draw your weapon in the presence of the Queen like the last member of your order did, I will send you back to your City in pieces."

Elissa was definitely grateful for the helmet this time, as she flushed at the memory. Seeing the Fallen had spooked her, but snatching a weapon from one of the guards and pointing it in the Queen's direction had been monumentally stupid, which in retrospect she had been lucky to walk away from.

"Understood" She ground out tersely, unwilling to admit openly that he was right.

After ten minutes of walking through corridors, all manned by silent Guards equipped with glistening swords, the two stopped in front of a massive iron door that on closer inspection seemed to have markings covering the entire frame.

Before she could study it further, the door lowered and allowed the two to stride into the same audience chambers Elissa had been in before. The Prince moved past her to stand next to the empty throne while the Queen's Fallen bodyguards stood still, their massive spears held tightly.

"Before we allow you to meet the Queen, Guardian" The Queen's Brother said, breaking the silence "You must remove your helm. The Awoken do not deal with those who hide their faces."

Nodding, Elissa lifted up her chin and pressed the button to release the catch that connected her helmet to the rest of her armour. It popped and hissed slightly as Elissa pulled the helmet off, red hair falling across her green eyes, obscuring her vision; hastily she swept it away from her vision and glanced up in time to see the Prince's face momentarily spasm at the sight of her.

Elissa choked down the laugh that threatened to escape her and stood hands clasped behind her back. Her composure was interrupted though as a honeyed voice addressed the room.

"It returns once more."

The Queen of the Reef descended gracefully from the balcony above, taking each step with care but not taking her eyes of Elissa standing in the centre of the room. She was dressed in a similar attire to the last time Elissa saw her- all tight fitting clothes with contrasting red and black colouring, doing nothing to hide her slender figure.

"Your Grace" Elissa responded, bowing deeply.

"I had assumed your City would send a novice Guardian" The Prince said scornfully "And here you are. Does your Traveler not value your talents I take it?"

"I was competent enough to kill an Old God that threatened us all if I recall." Elissa retorted, irritated at the suggestion.

"Funny, because I also recall you being powerless without our intervention" The Prince snapped back, a sneer on his lips and stepping down from next to the throne towards Elissa. Before she could counter, Elissa was interrupted by that soothing, authoritative voice.

"Please retire to the quarters we have provided you Guardian, we have much to discuss tomorrow."

Elissa stopped her staring contest with the Prince to look at the Queen, who was now leaning back crossed legged in her chair observing the pissing match between the two with luminous blue eyes.

_Damn she's quiet;_ _I didn't even notice her sit down._

Inclining her head towards the seated women, Elissa adopted a neutral tone once again "Of course Your Grace."

Backing away from the throne room, Elissa allowed herself to be led out of the audience chamber by the Queen's Guard and resisted the urge to bite her lip in frustration at her outburst towards the Prince of the Reef.

_Five minutes here and I already could have kicked a member of the Royal Family in the groin. Not a good start._

After being led to her quarters, Elissa stepped through into the spacious room that far exceeded her own back on Earth, and slumped head first onto the double bed and buried her face in white sheets. Any attempts at peace were quickly shattered by an (increasingly) annoying AI.

"And you were worried I'd say something stupid" Ghost said, far too satisfied with himself.

"Oh piss off."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who gave their thoughts during the last two chapters, I'm always interested to hear what you have to say. Also if you have any constructive criticism to offer, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm never opposed to discussing ways to improve things.

**Chapter Three**

Elissa was restless. It was the day after since she saw the Queen with no word since of any follow up audience. She had spent the first hour after waking early sitting cross legged meditating in front of the glass panel that separated her room from deep space. It was a beautiful view, with shifting purple clouds and starships floating silently across the stars.

But soon the call for action moved her from her relaxed stance, and she began to pace up and down. Guardians were not meant to sit idle for long, and Elissa struggled to squish the guilt that threatened to rise at the thought that her squad were out risking their lives while she sat and did nothing.

"Will you please sit still?" Ghost complained, floating into Elissa's eye line as she executed another lap of the room.

"My clock says it's nearly noon, we should be doing something." Elissa protested, as she stopped to address her companion.

"And you couldn't try enjoying the calm for a change; it's quite relaxing when you aren't being shot at every few minutes." At Elissa's dubious expression, Ghost sighed and continued. "Listen; we don't know how long we'll have to wait before meeting the Queen again, why not find some way to pass the time?"

"Such as?..." Elissa trailed off, spreading her palms open in question.

"We could explore the sights, few get the chance to see how the Awoken live."

Elissa was about to ridicule him for making the suggestion that they would be able to leave their room before stopping to consider. They never said she was _confined _here. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Elissa approached the door to her room and was slightly surprised as it immediately opened with a quiet hiss. Pocking her head out she noticed the same stoic guards that had escorted her to the room, both statuesque, their swords raised horizontally to rest against their shoulder standing outside her door.

"Am I allowed to explore the station?" Elissa asked tentatively, fully prepared for a short and firm _No._

The Guard on the left was unmoved, but the other lowered her sword and turned around to face the Guardian.

"Of course- instructions were left that you were free to explore non-restricted areas. I am to be your guide should you require my services."

"And what about my meeting with the Queen? Her Grace mentioned it was to be sometime today." Elissa asked, raising one slender eyebrow.

"If Queen summons you I'll be aware of it, although it is unlikely you will see her until much later today. Her Grace has many matters to attend to."

Elissa immediacy brightened and stepped out of the door. "What are we waiting for then, let's go!" She said in an eager tone.

The Guard nodded once and slipped her sword into its sheath. "A good place to start is the Grand Bazaar. That is the central hub for trade in the Reef. I will accompany you, Guardswomen Ladanya will stay here."

Elissa smiled and gestured for her guide to lead on. Perhaps this morning wouldn't be a write off after all.

* * *

><p>Elissa had only been to a Human market once in the Last City. It was a bustling, noisy place with merchants hawking their wares and everyone always in a rush to do everything at once. She had visited the first time not long after being resurrected, craving the need to belong to a crowd but also pushed by vague memories of the smell of spices in a place she couldn't quite recall, with people whose names she doesn't remember. It was a surreal experience to feel nostalgic at another person's memories and she avoided the place after that for fear it would trigger the sensation again.<p>

The Awoken's bazaar was similar in some ways yet completely alien in others.

It was a large hall, with stalls set up in parallel rows with merchants standing behind them. Unlike on Earth however, there was no yelling, no pushing or shoving. Each person moved purposely from stand to stand and collected their wares before moving on out of the room on the far side.

_Almost like ants._

And unlike Earth's markets, there were a wide variety of exotic items on sale. Elissa could have sworn she'd seen various trophies from different factions of the Darkness on one table. And one helmet that looked suspiciously like it might have belonged to a Guardian at some point. The male Awoken behind the counter shifted slightly as Elissa's eyes fell on him.

Feeling very out of place, Elissa weaved in an out of shoppers with her guide trailing just behind. The Awoken shopping around her parted and stopped to stare as she passed through, sparkling eyes studying her every step.

"I take it you don't get many visitors here?" Elissa asked, trying hard not to feel too self conscious about herself.

"We're an insular society. Those who attempt to enter our realm without just cause are evicted and the ones that leave are rarely welcomed back. Our people are cautious about outside interference." The Guard following her answered.

Elissa frowned at the implication, her brain running through this information. If the Awoken were so wary about outsiders, it would be difficult to win them over to the Traveler's side. The Queen's motivations were still an unknown, and even if she were to align the Reef with Humanity, suspicion would surely remain. Realising this assignment was unlikely to be a short one, Elissa internally groaned.

_Stranded in the middle of nowhere with passive aggressive Awoken for the foreseeable future is not what I'd call ideal. _

Her trail of thought was interrupted by an attractive Awoken woman with dark black hair flashing a smile with a cheeky wink as she passed Elissa, who couldn't help but grin back.

_Maybe surrounded by exotic beauties isn't so bad._

"There's not much for me here I don't think." Elissa said, turning to the Guard. "I'm ready to return to my room."

* * *

><p>Once Elissa had been led back through the door to her quarters, she decided at a more practical use of her time while she waited. It was clear to her that to win the Awoken's trust she needed to at least understand their customs.<p>

"Is there anything you can tell me about Awoken society Ghost?"

"They're a matriarchal society ruled by a single ruler; the Queen." At Elissa's impatient expression Ghost hurried on before she could heckle him. "The hierarchy is broken down into different social classes. The Queen has the final say on almost everything, but who assumes that role is decided by the noble class. Unlike the stories of traditional Human royalty, succession is determined by who is elected to rule by these noble houses."

Elissa raised her eyebrows in surprise "So the Queen is elected?"

"Exactly- but it appears any potential candidate must be from a noble background before they're even considered. My records suggest a Queen's reign lasts until her death, and she is supposedly guaranteed the loyalty of the armed forces while she is alive. If a Queen dies, new elections are held." Ghost paused for a second before continuing in a slightly subdued voice. "A disproportionate amount of Queens don't live to a ripe old age."

"They were assassinated?"

"Awoken records claim not all were, but history is written by the victor. Perhaps in some cases their successors were not so eager to spread the idea that regicide is acceptable. Either way the ratio of Queens who have died before their time seems high."

Elissa's mind started to turn again at possible repercussions in the future; were the current Queen to die, her politics could very well die with her. The next ruler may not be so inclined to support Humanity in the fight against the Darkness.

"You don't think any attempts at negotiations with us would make her a target do you?" Elissa asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's a possibility. I lack the proper data to speculate on the political leanings of any of the noble houses. All we can do is stay vigilante and hope her Guard to their jobs. And if the worst does happen, we need to be prepared to leave this place, and fast."

Silence stretched between the two as Elissa gazed off into deep space. Her role here was looking increasingly challenging the more she thought about it.

"We need to protect this Queen, Ghost." Elissa muttered.

"I know." Ghost replied quietly.

Suddenly the door to her room opened causing Elissa to spin quickly to see who had disturbed her. Seeing the two Guards from outside both standing shoulder to shoulder filled her with unease, and she shifted slightly to rest her hand on her hand cannon hidden underneath her jacket. Without saying a word, the Guards parted, allowing a young Awoken girl to enter the room holding something shimmering between her hands.

"My Lady," The girl began in a small voice "Her Grace has requested your presence at a feast tonight to celebrate the anniversary of her coronation." Moving to Elissa's bedside, she set down what she was holding down and spread it flat. "I've been instructed to act as your handmaiden for the occasion. Would you consider this gown agreeable to wear?"

Too late Elissa realised she was gaping at the women and promptly closed her mouth to stare at the dress. It was a shiny emerald green colour, which looked to hang over one shoulder with a gap down the side to allow some part of the wearer's leg to show. Elissa grimaced as she realised the dress offered little protection against attack.

"Y-yes of course. Give me a little while and I should be ready for inspection."

The handmaiden nodded demurely and left the room with the two Guards in tow. Confident she wouldn't be heard, Elissa whispered to the still hovering Ghost.

"How am I supposed to fight in this thing?"

"I doubt there'll be much fighting at the table, physical fighting anyway. Just be glad if they don't ask you to dance."

"What's wrong with my dancing?" Elissa asked defensively, jerking her head up to glare at her companion.

"Don't think I haven't seen your little 'victory' dance with our Hunter friend after each mission we complete. I'm pretty sure that sort of thing is frowned upon by nobility." Ghost shot back teasingly.

"Hey I've got some moves." Elissa said, beginning to hop from one foot to the other, flinging her arms up in the air at the same time.

"Please stop." Ghost begged.

Elissa stopped mid-dance with a scowl and turned back to face the dress on her bed.

_Well, time to blend in with nobility I suppose. _


	4. Chapter 4

In case any of you were wondering, Elissa was heavily influenced by Commander Shepard's default appearance from Mass Effect 3. They are not identical (Elissa's hair is longer), but it does perhaps help to give you a clearer picture of what she looks like.

**Chapter Four**

Elissa twirled experimentally in her new outfit before stopping at the mirror to examine herself. The women that stared back looked familiar and yet completely alien. Her hair was pinned up slightly with a few strands escaping to frame her cheekbones, eyebrows plucked and green eyes accented using makeup. She felt like a stranger in her own skin, and it was only the reassurances from her handmaiden, Mira, who helped dress her that stopped Elissa from ruining all of their progress.

Mira was beautiful of course. Elissa had come to realise most Awoken women were. Slight of build with short dark hair and an assured demeanour, the sullen Guardian had to admit she was skilled. Anyone that made her look vaguely feminine deserved a medal.

"Mistress, your concerns are misplaced" Mira said "You look more than adequate."

Resisting the urge to run her hand through her hair, Elissa settled for shrugging to try and relieve some of the built up tension. "This isn't me Mira, none of it is."

The handmaiden frowned as Elissa carefully placed herself on the end of the bed. The silence grew but Mira knew the fault was not hers.

"I spent months after waking just getting used to what I look like. Wearing armour was one of the few things that helped." Elissa muttered, head bowed. "I don't belong here. Not here. Not with the Awoken. Sometimes I think not among my own people."

Mira's composure was briefly ruffled when Elissa suddenly jumped up from the bed and stalked back to the mirror.

"You sure this looks good?"

Allowing herself a small smile Mira moved to the Guardian's back and smothered some of the crinkles on her dress that had appeared. "It would reflect poorly on my skills as a handmaiden if you were to leave this room looking less than flawless."

Elissa huffed a laugh and turned away from the mirror. "Maybe I shouldn't doubt your abilities. Does that mean I'm good to go? The party is starting soon."

Mira shook her head slightly and stepped closer to the Warlock before placing her hand on Elissa's leg. Shocked at the girl's action, Elissa stood still as the wandering hand slipped inside the gap in her dress and slowly wandered its way upwards. Before she could used to the idea, Mira withdrew her hand and stepped back again to place what Elissa had been hiding on top of the bed side table.

"Don't think I didn't see you hide that dagger when you were getting dressed." Mira said, an amused inflection to her voice.

"Didn't think you looking." Elissa said, disappointed at the loss of contact and that she had been disarmed.

"Weapons at a noble dinner were once common place. Not long after she was crowned, the Queen decided to outlaw the practice." Mira stated factually, ignoring how flushed the Guardian had gotten.

The explanation did little to calm Elissa's unease at being so vulnerable. Warlocks could never truly be defenceless, but she knew being over reliant on her powers ran the risk of being caught whilst recharging. Guardians more than most were aware of their own mortality, for more reasons than one.

Banishing such thoughts, Elissa summoned her Ghost within the palm of her hand. "Stay here Ghost and keep an eye on things. Alert me if anything happens."

"Don't you already have guards outside for that?" Ghost asked.

Elissa eyed the AI and shook her head slightly. The Awoken may be playing nice with her, but that didn't mean she trusted them to not go through her gear. Elissa didn't need to say anything further, Ghost knew exactly what she meant and bobbed once in agreement. Nodding herself, Elissa strode out the door confidently, leaving behind a very confused Mira.

"Humans..." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Elissa stopped before a sealed door and turned to face the Awoken who had led her here. Her guide was predictably female and silent. She executed a perfect bow before turning on her heel to leave. Elissa glanced around, not sure what to do. Before she could do anything, the doors swished open to reveal a room crammed with people. From what she could see, the room was filled with oil paintings, with smartly addressed Awoken milling around. A long and narrow table stood directly in the middle of the room. Some of those inside turned to glance at the Guardian, then more, until it felt like the majority of those there were eyeballing her.<p>

Swallowing the sudden nerves that worked their way up to her throat, Elissa focused on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping her head raised high. She was encouraged by a smattering of Awoken nobles smiling broadly at her, and she nodded at each. The rest however wore an expressionless mask, but didn't look overtly hostile.

"Don't trust the ones that smiled Guardian, they have more to hide than the rest." A voice whispered in her ear. Elissa immediately tensed and clamped down on the natural instinct to defend herself. Perhaps she needn't have bothered, as the Prince of the Reef stepped in front of her.

Gritting her teeth to avoid showing her irritation at being surprised, Elissa eyed him warily. Before she could properly respond, the Queen's brother stepped away from her and smirked as he turned his back to leave.

_Cocky bastard._ Elissa noticed unlike the rest of the Awoken, he was still wearing his usual body armour. _Cocky-lucky bastard!_

The hushed conversations were suddenly silenced as a solitary Awoken male stood near the head of the table and shouted "All hail her majesty, the Queen!" before bowing his head and backing away.

The entire room turned as one as the Queen stepped through the doors Elissa had entered through. Elissa's gasped slightly at the sight; she was not wearing her usual attire, but was instead wearing a tight fitted black dress that reached her ankles. A red outline accented her natural curves that were only interrupted by a necklace adjourned in jewels that hung loosely below her breasts. Elissa heard a few gasps of envy from women and some men as the Awoken collectively bowed. Jealousy was the last emotion that the Warlock was feeling though, and it took a few seconds for Elissa to realise she was the only that hadn't curtsied, and quickly rectified it. After a few seconds of cursing her inattentiveness, Elissa noticed the Awoken around her were beginning to stand straight.

She took small comfort in standing straight at the same time as the rest but was caught off guard as the Queen stared straight at her, lips slightly parted and an interested look in her sparking eyes. Elissa didn't break the eye contact as she took the opportunity to inspect more of the women. She was wearing her crown for once, which was surprisingly plain considering who it was sitting on. It looked almost metallic, with sharp edges evenly spread out around the sides.

The Prince of the Reef stood next to his Sister, and spread his arms wide to the waiting audience.

"Ladies and Lords, welcome to the annual gathering of the Reef's nobility. I thank you for your attendance, and invite you to be seated at your assigned places."

That was the first time Elissa had ever heard the Queen's Brother be so polite, and she smiled at the idea of him engaging her in a civil conversation over the weather, or whatever passed for small talk on this station. _The brightness of the artificial lights perhaps?_

Deciding that gawking at the Reef's monarch perhaps wasn't the best way to represent Humanity, Elissa excused herself by titling her head towards the Queen and backing away. To her surprise the Queen actually nodded back. It was perhaps a stretch to call it a nod, but the slight inclining of her head was enough to make Elissa inwardly smile.

As she turned to find her place at the table, Elissa noticed out of the corner of her eye an Awoken women tracking her movements. Making a mental note of who was watching her, Elissa casually sat down at her chair, and carefully glanced around until she saw the women. She looked to be middle aged, although Elissa wasn't confident enough to guess. One thing she definitely was though was showered in jewellery.

Deciding to file away her face for future reference, Elissa allowed herself to enjoy the many culinary delights that were being bestowed upon her. One of the meals that looked like a thin slab of white meat drowned in some sort of liquid particularly tasted better than all of her combat rations combined. After probing, Elissa was reliably informed it was called Turkey. Elissa wondered if anywhere on Earth served it.

Blessedly from Elissa's point of view, small talk was minimised to 'are you enjoying the meal'. At least Elissa could answer this honestly as a definite yes. She had hoped to listen to the Reef's nobility opinion on the outside world, but she was disappointed. Conversation seemed to centre on meaningless talk about tailors or some other useless topic. Elissa couldn't help but wonder whether this was all an act because of her presence or the nobles really did just talk about clothes.

After a while Elissa gave up listening for juicy details, and instead focused on her meal. Once everything eaten and the plates cleared away by diligent staff, Elissa sat back in her chair and waited.

"Attention, attention; the dance is about to begin." One of the serving boys called out. "Please follow me through to the ballroom."

Elissa just about managed to stop herself from letting her head smack against the table in frustration. The Guardian consoled herself that at least she might not have to dance. And that Ghost wasn't here.

Allowing herself to be ushered with everyone else towards the doors on the far side of the room, Elissa unenthusiastically glanced around the dancing area, noting at least there was a bar and tasteful classical music playing. The Queen was perched on a throne overlooking the entire hall, looking bored as her Brother stood stoically next to her.

Deciding to amble over to the bar, Elissa ordered herself a drink from the barman and tried her best to ignore the fact it was green. She tossed her head back as she drank it in one go and immediately regretted it as her vision began to swim, the alcohol hitting her like a wave. Elissa was forced to place a hand on the bar to steady herself. It would have been embarrassing had one drink felled her. _Lightweight._

"Ladies and Lords! As per tradition, the Queen will entertain one dance with the one who triumphs in the duelling arena! Who will volunteer to gain the chance at the honour?" Someone near the front of the hall cried.

Elissa interestedly turned and wandered to where the crowds had gathered. A soft cover was laid down and what looked like wooden swords were placed in racks at either end. Immediately a tall Awoken male stepped forward and bowed to the Queen.

"It would be my privilege to once again win this honour and dance with her majesty." He said in a slightly haughty tone.

The nobles around Elissa shifted and grumbled, and she couldn't help but notice the Queen's smile was looking a little bit forced. Elissa felt the slightest pull of sympathy for her. That didn't mean she felt like volunteering herself however, even with the promise of a fight.

_Not in this dress anyway._

"Are there no other volunteers?" The crier said, projecting his voice. He started circling the crowd, eying each member before moving on. Eventually he came to a stop in front of Elissa and pointed to her. _Oh no._ "Guardian! Will you represent your people in a battle of honour?"

Elissa's rejection died on her tongue as she looked at the Queen, who had leaned forward from her throne.

"This Guardian does not deserve the honour of duelling me. Perhaps another candidate is more suitable." The Awoken who had volunteered himself called out.

Elissa felt herself bristle at the comment and couldn't stop her tongue before she snapped back "Afraid you'll lose to a Human female I take it?"

The Awoken male blinked a few times before drawing himself to his full height, a full foot taller than Elissa. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" He shouted back indignantly.

Elissa felt the anticipation of the upcoming fight course through her, as she stepped forward to bow towards the Queen. "I volunteer myself to duel for the honour of a dance with her Grace."

The Queen stood and spoke slowly after straightening fully "I will allow it." Turning to her Brother she continued "Outfit the duellists with suitable clothing and bring them back here promptly."

Instead of answering, the Prince bowed and gestured to the crier to lead Elissa's challenger away while he took her arm and walked towards a booth situated in the dining room.

"I hope you know what you're doing Guardian, the man you're fighting is called Drice Zapal. He's one of our most accomplished swordsmen." The Queen's Brother face twisted into a sneer "And defiantly our most arrogant. Fancies himself as a warrior which is strange considering he's never even seen a battlefield."

Stopping in front of the booth, the Prince allowed Elissa head into the booth and waited outside. "Are you much of a swordswomen?"

Elissa stayed silent as she chucked of her dress and changed into the form fitting light armour that had been provided. It felt insanely good to be back in armour, even it was only meant to protect against wooden swords.

"I've handled a sword a few times." Elissa felt her face flush "It might be a recent interest."

A groan greeted her answer, and the Warlock smiled grimly in acknowledgement of her error. She perhaps wasn't thinking straight when accepting this duel. She never could when riled. Stepping out with her light leg, gauntlets and chest armour, Elissa ignored the look of bewilderment on the Prince's face.

"You're going to get outclassed out there. And increase his ego. Fantastic. You truly are a fool Guardian."

"Yeah, yeah." Elissa said dismissively "Thanks for the pep talk."

Elissa and her royal escort parted the crowd that had gathered. Stopping to pick one of the swords, Elissa tested its weight before twirling it in her right hand. Her opponent was standing in a suit of identical, albeit much larger armour, and was waiting in the middle of the ring. Elissa stepped opposite him and waited for an announcement for the fight to start.

A simple nod was all it took for him to fly at her, sword raised. He slashed down horizontally at Elissa, who sidestepping the vicious strike before attempting to swipe her sword across his exposed back. He blocked the attack with a simple flick of his wrist and advanced again, slower this time.

Swinging his sword in a wide arc, Elissa managed to duck underneath and stabbed towards the giant. He caught her blade and pushed upwards, engaging her in a sword lock. Elissa desperately tried to push back but realised his strength far exceeded hers. Stumbling back to try and regroup, she was caught by a painful slash that landed on her cheek bone.

Nodding at his victory, the Awoken duellist stepped back from Elissa and observed her with a mocking glint in his eye. "As I suspected, the Human lacks the skill to defeat me."

Elissa brought up her hand to the gash on the side of her face, and scowled when her hand came back red.

Turning his back on her, Zapal sauntered over to the Queen and bowed. Before he could open his mouth, Elissa's pride decided to intervene again, and she called out to him.

"Tired already? How about best two out of three?" She laced as much mockery as humanly possible, hoping he'd take the bait.

Instead of reacting like she'd hoped, he glanced at somebody in the sidelines. Following his line of sight, Elissa's eyes fell on the women she had seen before. The jewelled Awoken said nothing, and nodded to Drice.

In response, Drice puffed out his chest and started twirling his sword again. "Very well Guardian, try not to go crying back to your Traveler when I beat you back into the dust."

Instead of responding, Elissa allowed herself a wicked smile. Zapal was stronger than her, but after seeing his fighting style, she was confident her superior agility would give her the edge.

Raising her sword vertically in front of her, Elissa raised one eyebrow in a silent invitation.

Just like before he charged straight ahead and slashed at the Warlock, who rolled underneath but declined to strike at him this time. Zapal rose his sword above his head and brought it crashing down but Elissa dodged again. He immediately swung his sword in a wide arc, but Elissa ducked. Instead of stabbing like last time, Elissa quickly stepped towards him before unleashing a lightening uppercut to his exposed chin.

Reeling from the blow, the Awoken instinctively brought his sword up to protect his face, but was sent crashing to the deck when Elissa smacked her weapon against his knee.

Backing off slightly, Elissa grinned at her opponent as he struggled to regain his footing. Blood dripped down her face from his earlier hit, but she ignored it.

Growling at his lose, Zapal rolled his shoulders before raising his sword. There was no charge this time however, and the two began to circle, eyeing each other warily. The dance was suddenly interrupted when Zapal throw his sword at Elissa, who ducked just in time as it whirled above her head. Before she could press home her advantage, the Awoken slammed into her with a running start and threw the Guardian to the ground.

Straddling her, he pulled back his fist and aimed a vicious punch at her temple. Quickly throwing her arms up as a shield, Elissa still winced as the blow connected. Suddenly she felt large hands slip past her defences around her throat, and began to squeeze. Panicking, Elissa tried in vain to pry his hands off her, but was undone by his superior strength and positioning.

She threw up her knee as a last resort and it connected with a satisfying thump against Zapal's crotch. Winded, his grip around Elissa's throat loosened. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Elissa bunched together her legs and pushed outwards against Zapal's stomach, forcing him off her.

Rolling away from the panting Awoken, Elissa had to take a moment to gather her breath as oxygen struggled to get to her lungs. Staggering to her feet when she could, her face paled as Zapal bared down on her, a sword in both hands. Desperately looking around, she saw no sword anywhere close to her.

As he slashed towards her, something in Elissa's mind whispered to her.

_Warlocks can never truly be disarmed._

Steadying her breathing and drawing her power from inside her, Elissa put a fraction of her usual force into her hand and thrust two palms out. The ball of energy hit Zapal just before he could bring down his sword, and flung him back across the room, landing with a crash.

Casually leaning downwards to pick up one of the dropped blades, Elissa walked over to the fallen Awoken and poked him in the chest.

"Do you yield?"

A muffled groan answered her, and Elissa shrugged lightly.

"Guess that's a yes then."

"You cheated Guardian" The heavily jewelled Awoken women shouted. "This was a battle of sword play!"

Two Awoken males scuttled out of the crowd and picked up Zapal by the arms and dragged him away.

To Elissa's surprise a voice interceded on her behalf. The Queen rose from her throne lifted her chin to address the noble.

"If this were a true battle and Drice were killed, Lady Zapal, would he be able to say it was unfair?" The Queen asked, her voice reasonable.

Lady Zapal glared spitefully at the floor before gritting her teeth and shaking her head "No your majesty. I suspect he wouldn't say anything at all."

"Good. Then I declare this Guardian the winner." The Queen turned to face Elissa, who was still gasping from being strangled. "I suspect you want to retire to your quarters Guardian? Our dance can wait for another time."

Sighing with relief, Elissa bowed deeply "Thank you your Grace. I doubt I'd be much good as a dancing partner in my current condition."

"No doubt." The Queen responded, a smile tugging at her features. "You may take your leave."

Elissa exited the area, thoroughly pleased at how things had gone. Her pleasure at being able to return to her room was severely dampened when she realised one thing though; Ghost was going to have a field day with this.


End file.
